Various methods have been proposed for techniques for positioning a workpiece or carrier on a conveyer. For instance, the techniques disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3 have been placed open to public inspection.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique related to a positioning mechanism for a component to be conveyed. Claw fittings for conveying substrates are moved in a conveying direction to move substrates as workpieces. Accordingly, each substrate can be held in a predetermined position by a positioning mechanism located in a foremost position. The positioning mechanism located in the foremost position performs positioning of the substrate by use of a block including a push block and a roller for guiding the substrate to the leading end of a cylinder.
With this configuration, a foremost substrate can be positioned in a predetermined position.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique for a solder ball mounting device and mounting method. In this technique, four cylinders serving as stoppers are arranged at fixed intervals to position substrates to be conveyed by a conveyer. Each cylinder rod is moved upward to protrude, thereby positioning each substrate.
The cylinders need to be provided one for every substrate and fixed to the conveyer.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a technique for mounting an insert cylindrical body. A plurality of rollers is used to convey the insert cylindrical body held in a standing position. A stopper protruding at a predetermined position in a direction perpendicular to a conveying direction of the insert cylindrical body is rotated by a drive mechanism to protrude into a conveyance section of the insert cylindrical body for positioning of the insert cylindrical body.